In entertainment and communication systems which are installed post-construction, wiring is generally run through walls for communication between, for example, a stereo tuner/amplifier and speakers. In other situations, hard wired television remote control devices can be positioned in other rooms and connected via communication lines to a remotely positioned satellite television tuner. When installation of such equipment is contemplated during building construction, it is easy to run lines down wall chases, but after construction is completed, it is extraordinarily difficult, if not impossible, to run wires down walls. In those situations, the preferred manner is to penetrate the walls at some unobtrusive location, such as in a corner, and run the wires between adjoining rooms. This has normally been done by drilling holes through the walls using a long shank drill bit. The exterior openings of the bore, which expose the interior sheetrock wall board, can be concealed by plastering or by inserting rubber or plastic grommets to provide a more finished appearance.
The instant invention provides a device which can be utilized by an aftermarket installer to easily penetrate the walls. The device is a wall fitting having an exterior passage and a sharpened driving tip which can be driven through the wall and the tip easily removed or broken off to leave a tubular channel mounted within the wall. Bezels that fit over the ends of the tube shaft provide a finished appearance.